User talk:DancePowderer
I have been looking up pirates on online and I think I found some OP characters, both canon and non-canon that got named after them that were overlooked. Let me know what you think. Jango: Jean Ango Zeff: “Red Legs” Greaves Gasparde: Jose “Gasparilla” Gaspar Barbarossa: Hayreddin Barbarossa Lucky Roux: William Rous Kohza(though technically not a pirate): Baldassare Cossa Count Butler: Nathaniel Butler Captain Morgan: Henry Morgan(as we already know), and Samuel Axe (possible origin of his nickname) Doberman you could have just said so when you deleted it the first time dnamon-i didnt know if i could change this but on sabos ace mentioned before he died that sabo did something that made him want 2 leave Reason for page lock If you look over the history on Stelly and even in Sterry, there was appeared to be heated disagreement over alot of things between some editors. From its name to its image.Mugiwara Franky 06:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Your eal name is Matt!? So is mine! - Copper5 A little discussion about Luffy's current age There is currently a discussion here about whether Luffy is already 18 years old or not based on some facts like Oda's quote in Vol. 0. If it's not too much, can you give your opinion on it as it is kinda a big matter.Mugiwara Franky 05:41, August 18, 2010 (UTC) haki if you made the effort to read the comment I have added everywhere on the page and the ones I have put when editing you should know but apparently no one is able to do it so I will soon be tired of this. Kdom 07:48, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Lack of Response Forum:Image Guidelines After all the arguments over images, and clear notes that we need image issues to be adressed... I opened up the image guidelines to be discussed and the lack of response and interest is beginning to notice. I'm putting up this message to everyone, unless I see some response, then the guidelines are fated to remain the same. One-Winged Hawk 17:10, September 13, 2010 (UTC) thanks thnxz 4 editing it i tried to edit the main pic cuz i found a newer and better one but i couldnt get it to work since im new at this re: Just a Quick Question I'm going to be of no help. I was really surprised when I noticed I was on it! It might be the latest frequency of edits? Sorry. :/ [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:20, September 16, 2010 (UTC) re:This may sound odd but... No prob. Yea, that's super obnoxious. Fraid I can't. I was able to see what I posted because I checked my "contributions" page. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry. Wapolsface I'm sorry. Moi, banned? Hahaha, thanks for defending my honor. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 01:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) re: Real Quick Lol, it's no problem at all. I'll just be glad that people will know what's going on. Thanks for the cred. XD [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:55, September 22, 2010 (UTC) New Wiki Logo We were told by a Wikia staff member that we're not allowed to incorporate the official "wikia" logo into our own. So we need to design a new one. You can submit an idea if you've got one. Eventually we'll be voting for one of them. You can check out the forum topic here. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 23:06, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sanji eye The eye he has revealed is the opposite one. Thus the fake Sanji isn't the one it talks about. One-Winged Hawk 15:00, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Nps, its the LEAST of my problems I've had to deal with. People forgot how to do chapters in 5 weeks. And their hyper posting, thus standard and quality is struggling to come out at all. One-Winged Hawk 15:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ I also meant to add it sooner... I just forgot the guys name until today, I tripped over it by accident while looking for something unrelated. XD One-Winged Hawk 00:56, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Brook's Abilities It was already there before I did anything. The only thing I'm doing is making sure it stays there. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) All right, I'll stop but there is something I want to know. Do you believe that Brook should qualify because if you do, I could use some help. Master Shannara (talk) October 4, 2010 (UTC) An Important matter Forum:Wikia's forced new look Just notifying a very important matter in case you haven't heard about it.Mugiwara Franky 11:40, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Tabs on characters pages If you have something to say about tabs and splitting of character pages (like now Monkey D. LUffy's page) - i.e. to apply this to other Strawhats? In what variant? Or don't you like the idea at all? Other comments? - please express your opinion [[Forum:Tabs on characters pages#Discuusion continues|'here']]. Ruxax 14:07, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Usopp vandal Heya, I don't know how to fix each of his edits, but I completely edited the Usopp site as a whole. Means i used a version from earlier today^^ However, he still edits every few minutes...that's why i think we should let him play around till he is exhausted, and re-roll the site tomorrow. I think that the word Shichibukai is better, but now that I think about it is maybe better to changing. Just confirmation The Shichibukai and the Marines were pretty much 2 of the few pages we really got an agreement on in the early days. Ah, never let 6-8 (I forget how many there were of us exactly) vote with their hearts. We end up with the little stupidity at the Shichibukai page where the name can't happen until the old (dated) vote made by half a dozen editors with a grudge is destroyed. Hate to say it, but if theres supplied written proof, even with a vote, no editor can stand against it because its back to the "user perference". I only get upset because certain things are done every so often informally, so long as you do the thing correct, you've got proof it occured. The only thing we've ever had to nullify the vote on was the manga + anime image thing, because, it went against the guidelines. That was ugly, I don't want another vote to go like that actually. That ended up being user perferences, but the thing is, though I wrote some of the guidelines, they were always there to be objected against and no one ever did. Their there for everyones benefits and yet their the most ignored pages on the wikia. :-( But yeah... The shichibukai and Marines vote is actually embarressing when I look back, but who knew the wikia would end up this big??? We were lucky to get 3 editors a day, now it pulls about 20 even if some are just blogging. One-Winged Hawk 01:17, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Bellamy thanks for reminding. I'm only follow image guidelines 05:07, December 25, 2010 (UTC) re:What's Up? Hey! Yes, it has been a very long time. I've been a bit busy and distracted, but the last two episodes made me want to drop it when I noticed some little things I could edit. So... yep. :) What's up with you? [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 04:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm on winter break now too. But the last few chapters... yea, they've been ok. Was getting kinda sick of Sanji's bloody noses, but it looks like it might actually lead to something useful. I'll probably be around a bit more. We shall see. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hello DancePowderer and Merry Christmas, it's been some time we talked~! Thanks for your work here and for trying to keep things neat and tidy. xD Keep it up! ^_- MasterDeva 07:29, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, you too. Your contributions here are important too because you are consistent in editing here and that is equally important. Let's do both our best! ;D MasterDeva 08:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for fixing my writing error. Much appreciated, that you fixed my writing mistake.A Wikia Helper 00:32, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Decisisions.... I think doing a series would be a great idea, to be honest, its what inspired me to do chapter predictions. Zehahaha!!! Hey, I've seen a few of your blogs and think you are a cool guy and just wanted to meet you. -Bluestripe the Wild thank u thank u 4 helping me D.PRoranoa zoro 11:56, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Just to meet you and chat. I have liked pirates ever since I was little, too. -Bluestripe Kid My mistake, I was cheking the beggining of the page. I'll fix everything then, in the article there were both spellings. GMTails 00:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) why why r u not creating blogs,....... it seems ur inactiveRoranoa zoro 13:09, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Could you check out my blog? -Bluestripe Inconsistencies Major Cleanup Can you please take part in the Forum:Inconsistencies Major Cleanup, and try to invite others to help out? I appreciate it. Yatanogarasu 23:22, January 9, 2011 (UTC) re: Organization Box Nope, I didn't add it. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:50, January 12, 2011 (UTC) heh Why did you delete my page about akainu i was talking the truth why why why why why you Ultimateuchiha 07:58, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Madame Shirley I just made a page before you did so now there are 2. can you redirect mine to yours (which seems more accurate with wording of info)? if not we need to delete one of 'em. thanks --Kingluffy1 18:33, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *Oh, and another thing. is the proper spelling "madame" with an "e" or "madam" without, cuz i have seem it spelled either way. the current translation spells it without but it could just be an error. --Kingluffy1 18:40, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your response. Since you can't really redirect a page to one that already exists w/o a lot of headache, I just made the page I made a candidate for deletion. I added some stuff from mine to yours. Thanks again --Kingluffy1 19:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) got it , ill be sure not to do it again thanks for the warning Ultimateuchiha 06:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ok message is above Re:Admin Vote Everyone? As in everyone that goes to this Wikia? How do I send messages to everyone? Doing it individually would take up too much time. - BattleFranky202 03:07, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the heads up! [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:31, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Haha, I did see. But I was sorta struck speechless. It's incredibly flattering to even be considered. Thanks for the nom. :D [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 00:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you have reccommendations for editing in the wikia? You have some I don't think that what I edited was bad though you erase it anyway , so it was that bad? I want to help , and improve i see you have more experience in those stuff Re: Job Entailments Dunno, maybe the bureaucrat is responsible to fire admin who abuse their privileges, and report to the main central wikia for new systems for the wikia. I'm just guessing here. Yatanogarasu 09:13, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Capitalization of races' names Do you agree on not capitalizing the names of races such as "giants", "fishmen", and "mermaids" when using them in a simple sentence? Yatanogarasu 06:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Who is allowed to vote? -Bluestripe Sorry about that :( -Bluestripe Thanks Thanks for fixing my edit to sound more professional, your one of the best members on this wikia. - Ryahoe Zoro vs. Shiliew Could you please comment and rate my prediction of Zoro vs. Shiliew? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Zoro_vs._Shiliew Yountoryuu 17:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Covers and Summaries Hey, do you mind helping me write the summaries for the earlier chapters? MasterDeva suggested I should ask you. I mean, I can't possibly do all of them on my own, and if I write too fast, I'll mess up the grammar and all. (Don't worry this time I will actually THINK and WRITE.) Also, do you think we should write the actuall mini-story explination on each chapter, since some of the earlier chapters lack that too? Like, not just "Buggy's Adventure Story Vol. 28" or something, but the actuall title. Thanks.JapaneseOPfan 05:22, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok so from what I see, basically the whole Skypiea Arc is Summaryless (is that a word?) except for like the very first chapter in it. Some of them have quick summaries in them, but most of them have no summaries at all. Maybe I could do the chapters near the end of the Arc and you could do the beginning. If you want me to, I can possibly do all the quick summaries to make life easier for you. \（・▽・）/ Dunno. JapaneseOPfan 05:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) AHHH the davy back fight arc is also stub!!! (except for the 1st chapter, of course...) For now, I think that's it. I hope. Since it's shorter, maybe we should do the DBF Arc before the Skypiea one. JapaneseOPfan 05:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Nevermind the "I think that's it" part... I checked, and after like the 1st 7 chapters, the Enies Lobby Arc is also stub, not to mention the Post-EL Arc begining. I bet there are more stub articles as well... i'm starting to think we should start recruiting more people willing to actually do this stuff. Do you have anyone in mind that you trust? As for the quick summaries, i'll do it but not today since I am simply exauhsted from the millions of science and language arts projects and essays I had to finish today.. they'll be there by tomorrow, I promise. If you're doing any now, just do the ones with the quick summaries, like the 2nd one in the Skypiea arc and so on. JapaneseOPfan 06:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just the summaries and possibly cover explinations...just fix anything you spot that is not what you think it should look like. Also, see above ↑　if you didn't already. By the way, good choice on DBF arc.　JapaneseOPfan 06:08, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Agreed JapaneseOPfan 06:14, January 25, 2011 (UTC) SBS ﻿No problem. Happy to be helpful! Funny how right after I posted on your Talk page, you posted something on mine :pJapaneseOPfan 05:25, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 612 prediction http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_612_prediction Hey if you want check out my prediction..Thank youLuffyPirateKing 11:53, January 25, 2011 (UTC) and mine of 613!!!! http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Firefist553/chapter_613_prediction Firefist553 17:56, February 1, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Usopp vs. Van Augur Would you please comment and rate my prediction of Usopp vs. Van Augur? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Usopp_vs._Van_Augur Thanks! Yountoryuu 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) LETCA Project Ok, I'm doing from the Jaya (ep 220~) arc; so far I did like 7 or so.. we'll go over spelling and all that blabber after everything is settled so let's just focus on typing summaries. Tell me if you need a quick summary for some chapters; I have all the volumes with me here. Haha, maaan, I wouldn't even know where to begin with making a template for it. It's got too many variables, and I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. I am however willing to put the character into the tables without making a template. I've been meaning to do it anyway. Sorry I couldn't be of more use. Maybe someone more skilled in template making would make one one day. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:41, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank goodness! I was feeling a little guilty that I wasn't a template pro. XD [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) It must me odd telling youself congratulations, so I'll do it for you. Congratulations. :D [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:13, January 26, 2011 (UTC) congratulations ! Congratulations Dude !!! u r now an admin ..( i've always rooted 4 u 2 be one !!) now that u r an admin ,.. when am i gonna have my treat ??!!Roranoa zoro 12:02, January 27, 2011 (UTC) re:thanks congrats!!again ( u r an admin now) about the treat : " i was just joking !!";Roranoa zoro 11:02, January 28, 2011 (UTC) were u/not ? hey DP,just another question : u stay in US right ?if yes were u watching a program called "MEERKAT MANOR"? ( 'cause it was broadcasted in US the same time as here !)just asking !!? " sorry it's off-topic !"Roranoa zoro 11:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) New Forums help Please comment and contribute, as well as invite others, to these forums: Literary Technique pages: delete, Whitebeard's Powers Gallery, Characters' Real Name and Characters infobox pictures. Yatanogarasu 01:29, January 29, 2011 (UTC) re: Chapter Trivia Oh but.. look at this. Chapter Page LayoutsChapter Page Layouts Just saying. JapaneseOPfan 02:51, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make every single chapter page look like the layouts page. JapaneseOPfan 02:54, January 29, 2011 (UTC) sorry but can you comment on the blog I made about this? I made it a blog since I wasn't sure how to make forum pages. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Trivia_for_Chapters thanks. JapaneseOPfan 23:52, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Archive Cleanout? Is there a way to delete many files in one press of a button, or should we just delete them one by one? My thoughts are, delete the duplicates and poorly named ones first, and the ones that are not in use. Yatanogarasu 17:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) I dunno, we need someone more experienced with this stuff to tell us. Yatanogarasu 18:20, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Image removal request Hello Dancepowderer, sorry to bother you, but I'm in need of your presence concerning this forum topic: Forum:Requesting image removal. Thanks in advance, Jinbe 14:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) 4Kids credit tab Hey, this isn't a huge deal, but I thought to bring it up before taking any action concerning the "credits" tab for early episode pages for 4Kids. Your opinion would be appreciated. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 21:22, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Chapter/Episode Titles I just opened up a new section and wanted to link you to it. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chapter_and_Episode_Titles SeaTerror 19:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Episodes/Chapters Schedule Hi, I've started a project recently concerning about the new episode/chapter releases, and I'd like to know what you think about it, and even if you want to join it, see everything in this page, thank you. GMTails 20:34, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Forum Voting Can you check this out and possibly add more to it? I think this is a good way to track all the debates and votes. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Voting SeaTerror 23:05, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can you please help me? Hey there, i'm a new user and i would like to ask you a few questions. 1. How do you create a contents menu/option? 2. How do you make one of them tables with portraits of characters and a link to their pages?T-Drag 08:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC) 3. Is there an easy way to search for images and files? I can edit again, thanks Admin! I can edit again, thanks for the advise. Take a look at my new blog. I'll tell you about how it's gonna go mailing and stuff. Yountoryuu 21:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC) More of the LETCA project As I edit the earlier chapters, I began to see the fact that some of the earlier chapters' quick summaries are about 5~6 words and the long summaries are about as long as the current chapters' quick summaries, if any exists. (put chapter 1 aside..) Should we do something about this in the future, or just leave it as it is..? I don't really see the problem as long as the readers get the point, but on the other hand, it is kind of worrying me that they are too vague. Thanks JapaneseOPfan 21:37, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 2 I don't get what you meant on your Summary... before I go into another tiring edit war, mind explaining your changes clearly to me please? wait, did you see my discussion with Yazzy? I suggested the idea of combining chapter notes and trivia, but she told me they are two different things... could we make a forum about this?! I'm too confused... we need people's ideas. JapaneseOPfan 23:07, February 3, 2011 (UTC) As I mentioned, I think this is correct as well.. but I don't think it is good to erase all the trivia without Yazzy knowing after the discussion with her.. (him?); I'm sorry, but do not want her to think I am a vandal or something! Knowing you are both admins, I have no idea which to listen to.. please let me get this stuff straight... we need to discuss this,really. JapaneseOPfan 23:16, February 3, 2011 (UTC) How do u know? How do u know : this line was deleted by OWH,.... But my comment was also right ?!::::: "This Devil Fruit is apparently the first new devil fruit to be introduced and named in the Fishman Island arc." ...........or was i wrong ? please tell me if i should put my line also. thanks in advance !Roranoa zoro 23:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Trivia and Chapter Notes Hey DP, so apparently we are causing a great deal of confusion to fellow editor, User:JapaneseOPfan. Now, I told her "trivia" and "chapter notes" are two separate things. You can read the reasoning here. When it comes down to it though, chapter trivia is probably more meta than anything (I should probably write that down somewhere...) Here's another example trivia for Chapter 536. I don't want to make this into a big deal since the wiki already has plenty on it's plate, so if you still disagree we can just bring it up to Angel who, I believe, wrote the trivia guidelines. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Writing a Blog Entry for... This is a different topic so I'm putting it under a seperate header. I want to put a slider on the main page, like the one they have on the Twilight wiki (and I'm going to unless someone's like, "HELL NO YOU CAN'T DO THAT RAWR!!!") These are going to be the slider images: Manga, Anime, Devil Fruit, Merchandise. Some are temporary, specifically the Devil Fruit one, until I can find a better pic to use, which I'll just update later. However on the day I'm putting the slider up (night of the 13th) I'm going to use this image instead of the Devil Fruit one, and I plan for it to stay up for a week at least, in comemoration of this wiki's 5 year anniversary. The thing is, each slider image needs to link to a page, and I was rather hoping you'd write a blog entry for that day. It doesn't have to be long or complex, but your entries are always enjoyable so I figured you'd be the perfect man for the job. If you don't want to do it, don't worry about it, I guess I could just link it to the forums or something (because I'm lame like that.) [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 02:19, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Actually the anniversary is on the 14th, but is actually the night of the 13th (wikia time is a little fast) according to the little article counter at the bottom of the main page. So you have a little over a week. Oh man, I don't know... a thank you to all the hard working editors? Umm, there's some information on the history of this site here if you want to include any of that...? The timeskip and all the cool things happening in One Piece now since then? Er, I'm terrible at this! That's why I asked you! Hahaha. XD I leave it up to your discretion. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 06:44, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Cool, good idea. It's what I would do. :) On another note did you see my message about the Blog request? I posted it at the same time as this, so you may not have seen it. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 22:14, February 4, 2011 (UTC) I'm not too worried, but if you want me to look over that's fine too? Lol, and the note I was referring to is here, I meant to say "above the Blog request." Whoops. --[[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 03:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep, I'll upload all the images quickly and copy and paste the code to the front page, shouldn't take more than 3 minutes tops. You'll have to upload the blog entry first though so I know the url to link it to. We should decide on a time. The wikia clock is UTC, and midnight of February 14 UTC is Sunday February 13, 7:00 pm EST. Can you post it then? Heehee, yep, I'm on standby. I mean you've pretty much done the work with writing the blog, and it's not like... a big deal or anything. I doubt anyone will really notice at all. So I feel a little silly for getting giddy over just putting up a slider on the front page. But I dunno, I guess I'm just proud of how much work was put into this site. *geek* Oh good, so I already know the url then. Thanks. Devil Fruit colorscheme Where is the discussion that says that the Devil Fruit infoboxes should be multicolored instead of being uniformed? If there was no discussion, then they shouldn't be multicolored cause most of it looks inconcistent. Okay, I see. However it really isn't following protocol if you allow new users to make major changes without prior discussion. Even if no one argues with their edits, it's against protocol. You've followed protocol on my end, shouldn't be done also to the other newcomer. I mean if you look at some pages, there have been a few edit wars prior to my edits on the matter of Devil Fruit colorscheme. It's only now that's it's a problem since somebody noticed that the pages don't follow the other pages in the wikia. 16:07, February 4, 2011 (UTC) O_O Awwww... I wanted to point out our history page, but I forgot where it was put. :-3 One-Winged Hawk 21:03, February 4, 2011 (UTC) re:Fun Idea to Go with slider I like the idea a lot. I'll have to think on it for a bit, I'm not even sure if it's possible though. The "On this Day" already mentions birthdays, and it's self sustaining because it used wikia codes, so the easiest way would probably be to just make the birthdays stand out better? I'm not sure. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 10:00, February 5, 2011 (UTC) New Forum Sorry, but I can't keep track of everything on our talk pages, so I just made a forum. Please be part of the discussion. Forum:LETCA Project;Chapter Page Problems Thanks. JapaneseOPfan 16:43, February 5, 2011 (UTC) 614 Prediction hey man,if you want please comment and rate..Thank you..--LuffyPirateKing 18:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/My_Chapter_614_prediction List of banned users Do you have any idea of which users have been banned over the years of this Wikia? I like to put this template on their page, as the template was meant for a reminder and to keep track, but nobody seems to be using it anyways. I asked MasterDeva but he didn't respond. Yatanogarasu 19:02, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well thanks anyway. But my idea is now, we should start using that template, or delete it, otherwise it's just taking up space for no reason. Yatanogarasu 19:55, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Yatanogarasu 19:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Luffy vs. Blackbeard Hey man! I've created another blog, to follow up my Strawhats vs. Blackbeards. Here's the captain battle: http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Yountoryuu/Luffy_vs._Blackbeard If you've already commented, its complete now. I finalised it. Would you please comment (again) and rate? Thanks Yountoryuu Please : Please check out BB's page : the image there looks so dumb! (just have a look at it : and u'll find out )! can u change it , i dont know how to since the edit is in source mode? I posted the same on YD's page .Roranoa zoro 13:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Klobis He's still moving the articles even though the vote is still going on. SeaTerror 16:06, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Saga prediction : One year ago !! Can u please check out : User_blog:Roranoa_zoro/Saga_prediction_:_One_year_ago_!! Thank u!!Roranoa zoro 12:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lessons http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:JapaneseOPfan/Speech_suffixes Please comment if it is a useful source. Literary Technique Think I should delete all the Literary Technique pages yet? I think we don't need them, and nobody is bothering to merge them, nor is anyone giving talk in the forum page anymore. Speaking of which, we really should finish the votes on the "inconsistencies" forum. Yatanogarasu 19:55, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Spoiler 614 Sure thing, sorry for the mess. If there was a mess at all, I wasn't active yesterday xD. But anyways, thanks for pointin it out. Good day (: Yountoryuu Editing SH page : Hey DP , can u please edit the Strawhat Pirates : After 2 years section ::: it needs some addition :: i dont think i can handle it myself :: so can u please do that :::::i'll help u if u want ::::::::::;;;thanks !!Roranoa zoro 12:04, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ya , i know it is the wrong place , but i always turn 2 u when i need help : Can i add this ( to Dosun's trivia ): Dosun is the pseudonym of the Korean patriot Ahn Ch’ang Ho (1876-1938) .Roranoa zoro 00:32, February 13, 2011 (UTC) nope : he's just a Korean patriot :: sorry i got to know it doesnt fit into trivia :: sorry to bother u !Roranoa zoro 01:08, February 13, 2011 (UTC) 615 prediction Hey man,check it out if you want http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LuffyPirateKing/Chapter_615_prediction.. thanks re: Chapter 577 oh, ok. well like this for instance (you can delete it as soon as you see it if you want) JapaneseOPfan 01:19, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, yeah. Do you know where Deva got all those raw covers from? Don't tell me he scanned all of them... JapaneseOPfan 01:35, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Alright then. JapaneseOPfan 01:49, February 14, 2011 (UTC) re:Signature Sure can. So what do you want it to look like exactly? (btw, my sig's real coding can be found here.) Without the borders or colors? So, something like this?: DancePowderer (Talk) I've also seen people use this: DancePowderer (Talk) Are you sure you don't want any color? Do you want the edges to be rounded a little, or just square? give me the exact color codes: http://www.colorpicker.com/ BAH! How annoying (not you). I tried adjusting the code to suit you, but since there's only two things the words are squishing together: DancePowderer Talk Hm... Yea... I don't know how to leave more space between your name and "talk". :( There's also this version I based off of my older signature, so it's simpler: [[User:DancePowderer|'DancePowderer']] | Talk If you want to use either of them tell me so I can set up a way to make your sig shorter when you input it in your preferences. Oh! And about linking to your work bench and sandbox: Well I used template:Parent Tab Template. It's pretty easy, like: To add a sandbox/workbench/whatever, just go to your User page and put the name of whatever that page is supposed to be at the end. Ex. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:DancePowderer/Sandbox Hope that helped? Oh! Whoops, I forgot to change that white, but since you want it to be default, I'll just remove the color code altogether. [[User:DancePowderer|'DancePowderer']] | Talk The reason "talk" is black right now and bolded is because I'm posting this on your talk page. So once it posted somewhere else, "talk" won't be bolded and the color should be the default blue. 05:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Glad to be of help. :) I'm not quite sure what you mean by it turning into a talk page? But if you don't mind me editing your user page I could link to it if you want?